The purpose of this investigation is to determine if high-dose, continuously nebulized albuterol (CNA) induces clinically significant cardiovascular or metabolic toxicity in infants and young children. We will be testing the hypothesis that CNA does not induce significant toxicity when used in infants and children for severe bronchospasm. This will be a prospective longitudinal case series that will measure cardiac ischemia by enzyme (creatine phosphokinase CK) concentrations as well as electrocardiograms (EKGs).